The Way Home
by Sabaku-No-Gaara1994
Summary: Gaara was exiled from his clan for loving another man, Neji is tasked with finding him and getting him to fight for his clan again. How long will it take for Neji to persuade him, if he can. Gaara/Deidara
1. Chapter 1

In a time where Japan was ruled by clans; four stood out from all the rest. The Uchiha, the Uzumaki, the Hyuga, and the Sabaku.

The Sabaku clan was known for producing the best warriors, they had the smallest army but the best fighters. They focused on the quality of the soldier If a man couldn't pull his weight he couldn't be a warrior. They are led now by Yodamie Sabakus son Kankuro.

The Uchiha clan was the largest, they were the most respected, most of them could talk better than they could fight and managed to stay out of many wars, they were led by Itachi Uchiha.

The Uzumaki clan rivaled the Sabakus military might, and their army was bigger, but the only clan ever stupid enough to attack the Sabakus outright was the Hyugas. The Uzumaki clan was led by Minato Uzumaki.

The Hyuga clan is the newest clan to come to power, they were led by Hiashi Hyuga and had many great warriors, and many great speakers. After rising to power they began absorbing smaller clans and making land grabs. They went all the way to the Sabaku border, and then went over it. They attacked the Sabaku clan and then they were led by a man whose name is not spoken by high ranking Sabakus.

The man crushed the Hyuga army every time they attacked, he was the greatest warrior the Sabaku clan ever brought into the war, and he was exiled when Hiashi came to power.

The Hyuga clan had surrendered and made a pact with the Sabaku clan. They became one clan, the people still differentiated between themselves being Sabaku or Hyuga, but the people got along. The Hyuga clan took care of politics, where the Sabakus led the military.

The Uchiha and Uzumaki had also come to the same agreement.

Four clans became two, and now they are fighting the largest war ever known to humanity.

Itachis log boat stormed the beach and his men were immediately beaten back by Sabaku troops. Sasukes long boat hit land and the two were fighting for every inch of sand.

Neji Hyuga, the best warrior the Hyugas clan had was in the middle of the fray and struck down man after man with his broad sword. He found himself face to face with Sasuke Uchiha and the two fought until both were barely standing by their own power.

Kankuro was fighting with Itachi and he was being overpowered. This fight was lost, with the Uchihas leading Uzumaki men, they were doomed from the very beginning.

Neji slashed out and Sasuke couldn't move fast enough. His cry filled the battlefield and everyone had stopped moving and looked at the arm now laying severed from its owner on the ground.

Sasuke grabbed his arm off the ground and ran back to the ship his men running with him. This caused Itachi to have to pull back as well or risk being over run on the sides.

Each side had lost many more men than they had hoped they would lose, and Itachi had been able to fit all the men left under their command on one ship.

Kankuro and Neji watched as the men sailed back to the other side of the bay.

"They will come back." Kankuro said.

"Hyuga-sama has asked both of you to report to his chambers." Temari said coming up behind the two men, Temari was Kankuros older sister, but neither of them remember their older brother. The man was exiled when they were very young. He had led the Sabaku forces when he was younger than Kankuro was now, but he had done something to anger the Sabaku council and was exiled.

The two men nodded and went to Hiashis tent.

"You two have been like sons to me." Hiashi coughed. "But I am not long for this world. When I leave this place you will need a good leader, a strong leader. One who can led us through this war." Hiashi said. Stopping every few words to cough.

"You shouldn't say such words uncle, there is still hope for recovery." Neji said.

"No my child. There is no hope. No hope unless you find him." Hiashi said.

Kankuro immediately knew who he was talking about. He was the best there had ever been. There had never been a better swordsman, a better tactician, or a better speaker in all of the Subaku clan.

"He would never help us after what we did to him." Kankuro said. Neji was still somewhat lost.

"You must find Gaara Sabaku." Hiashi said. "He is the only one who can lead you through this war and make it out alive." he fell asleep a few seconds after he finished talking and the two men walked outside.

"He wants us to find my older brother." Kankuro said.

"I don't know much about him." Neji responded.

"He was exiled for loving another man." Kankuro spat. Back in the days when the Sabaku council had seen gay men as weak and unfit for military duty they had exiled him. What had really been the kicker was it was Gaaras lover who told the counsel about them.

"Deidara!" Neji yelled. Deidara was a man of twenty three years old, and weighed only one hundred and ten pounds. He had back length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His clan had been absorbed by the Hyugas before he was born, he was the same age as Kankuros older brother.

"Find these people, and have them meet me at the front gate, but before you do that go to our living quarters and pack our bags we are going on an adventure." Neji said.

Kankuro looked at him as if he had grown a second head. Deidara scampered away to do what was asked of him.

"You can't be serious! My brother will never fight for this clan!" Kankuro yelled.

"Well I must try, it is my uncles last wish, I can not let him down." Neji said.

Neji, Deidara, Shikamaru, Kankuro, and a few other high-ranking soldiers in the Sabaku army who had served with Gaara. They set out that morning and it didn't take very long to find any rumors about Gaara Sabaku.

It was said he was the most ruthless sellsword to ever walk the earth, he found to wound and killed men, women and children alike. The only piece of legitimate information Neji had gotten all day was that he had and another man had created a mercenary company called Bijuu.

It took weeks to get to the Bijuu encampment. Neji, Deidara, and Kankuro walked in first and Deidara couldn't help but feel this was all going to go to hell very quickly.

"We need to speak to Gaara." Neji said.

The two guards looked at each other and nodded. They led the group through winding hallways and up and down stairs until they got to a large banquet hall. There were ten long tables capable of seating hundreds of people at once.

That is where they found him, his red hair was the same color as blood and his eyes were a sea green color but they found them almost dull and lifeless.

On his left was a man wearing the same kind of armor as Gaara but orange, and on the other side green.

"What do you need." Gaara said without looking at the group.

"We need to speak to you." Neji said.

"About what?" Gaara said. To say he seemed uninterested would be an understatement. The man in the green armor stood up.

"I shall speak to them my lord. I will tell you want they would require from us and then I will relay the information." the green armored man said. Gaara nodded and waved his hand to dismiss them.

They followed the green armored man out of the hall and into a few smaller rooms.

"My name is Lee," he said. "I have fought at Gaara and Naruto's side since they found me." Lee started. "Gaara has, well he has been lost in thought lately, it gets worse everyday. His eyes once shone bright and they seemed full of life, but now he sits there, he drinks mead and fights with the men. He will not talk to me or Naruto." Lee finished trying to explain Gaaras behavior.

"It is fine my new friend." Neji said. "I am Neji, this is Deidara, and Kankuro." he said motioning to the two other men.

Lees eyes went wide at Deidara's name. "You mean he is thee Deidara?" Lee asked.

Neji looked at Deidara who was looking at the ground. "What do you mean "thee Deidara?" Lee." Neji asked.

Lee shook his head. "Gaara calls his sword Dei." Lee said. "As in Deidara."

Neji looked at Deidara. "What is the meaning of all this?" Neji asked the blonde haired man.

"Gaara and I loved each other, but your uncle found out about us, and he wanted Gaara gone. He was afraid that if the people ever thought he was to hard on them they would turn to Gaara. He was so full of life when he led the Sabaku forces." Deidara said, his eyes were starting to look wet as if he was about to cry. "I was forced to tell the Sabaku counsel about the two of us, and they exiled him, they allowed me to stay as long as I had no contact with Gaara. It broke my heart every day, but my home is with the Hyuga clan, as much as I wanted to leave I couldn't." a tear ran down Deidara's cheek.

"Do you regret not leaving with him?" Neji asked.

"Every day of my life." Deidara responded.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara-23

Deidara-23

Neji-16

Kankuro-16

Lee-19

Naruto-20

* * *

Lee sat with Nejis group discussing what could be done to get Gaara to fight for the clan. Lee held no hope that Gaara would ever do it.

Neji, Deidara, Kankuro, and Lee walked into the room. They found Gaara sparring with his men, and they understood why he was regarded so highly.

Gaara wielded his bastard sword with more accuracy and speed than anyone they had ever seen. Deidara saw the spark in his eyes. It was the same way when he led the Sabaku clans army, and when Gaara looked at him. Though now, Deidara suspected, that he would only bring back painful memories for the man he loved, and always will love.

Gaara had been his soul mate, they were one whole person together, and he fucked everything up.

Gaara knocked down two of the five men he had picked a fight with, and the other three charged at him without so much as a second thought to what they were doing and they to found themselves on the ground.

Neji whistled. He had never seen five full trained men defeated so easily.

"Who are you?" Gaara asked looking at him. Neji could see the spark Lee had spoken of in his eyes. Gaara was a very large man, he stood a head taller than Neji. He also had around 30 or 40 pounds on Nejis slim 130 pound frame.

Lee spoke up first, "This is the group that came yesterday."

Gaara looked them over. His eyes stopped and widen on the blondes.

One second he was standing before Neji and the next he had Deidara by the throat pushed up against the wall.

"You betrayed me!" He shouted. "I loved you! You got me exiled from my clan! I could no longer protect the ones I loved and its your fault!"

Deidara had only seen Gaara like this one time before. When a Hyuga man had raped his eight year old sister.

**FLASHBACK**

Temari stumbled into Gaaras tent. He was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head and deidara draped over his body. He stood up when he heard Temari collapse.

It had taken a few hours before she woke up, and when she did she told her brother everything.

Gaara grabbed his bastard sword and nothing else.

He stalked through the camp and found him. Mizuki.

Gaara pushed the man up against a wall.

"What the he..." but his words fell on deaf ears as the whole camp had heard how a Hyuga soldier had raped Gaara Sabakus sister. No one was dumb enough to stand with Mizuki after that.

Gaara grasped the man's throat.

"Do you like how it feels to be udderly helpless before another person?" Gaara asked. Anger seeping through every word. "To know that a man holds your life in the palm of his hand, and could take it without even trying." Gaara spat on the men's armored chest. "I will give you a trial by combat, as leader of this clan I have every right to do so. If you can strike me down you will be cleared of all crimes." Gaara lifted his bastard sword up.

Deidara had just now noticed that Gaara wore no armor to this fight. He wore a pair of cloth pants that clung tightly to his legs, but other than that he was naked. No shirt, no armor, nothing. Just his sword.

Mizuki smiled. He could beat a Gaara with no armor.

"I accept you trial by combat." and swung his sword. Gaara had dodged it ran Mizuki through. He didn't stop until Mizukis body was at the hilt of his sword.

"I will see you in hell boy." Gaara spoke into the younger man's ear.

**END FLASHBACK**

Deidara looked back into those sea green eyes. He put his hand on Gaara face.

"It is okay to hate me. I deserve no better from a man such as you." He smiled at Gaara and Gaara found all the hate he held inside of himself wash away.

A tear fell down his face. He let his hand fall from Deidaras throat and he brought the blonde haired man close to him. He hugged him with every ounce of strength he could muster in his tired body.

Deidaras eyes grew even wider as he felt himself flush against Gaara sculpted body, and then he grasped back, holding onto him for dear life. As if any minute it could all be snatched away.

The scene before them shocked the rest of Nejis party, including Neji himself.

Gaara cried, he cried harder, until the room was filled with sobs. Naruto looked on in jealous rage. He had tried to get Gaara to notice him since they met up and formed this mercenary company, and this guy walks in and steals him away just like that.

Gaara never talked about his past with his fellow mercenaries. He got drunk, fought with the men under his command, and fought for any clan willing to pay for his services. They did other jobs sure, but they were usually done by Naruto or Lee.

Gaara pulled away from Deidara.

"Do you still love me?" Gaara asked.

"I have never stopped un." Deidara smiled back.

Gaara hadn't felt anything other than emptiness in the years since he had been exiled. He smiled back at Deidara and for the first time in years it was real.

"Tonight we drink until we see the gates of ValHalla!" Gaara shouted.

Lee and Naruto were both taken aback by this new Gaara before their eyes. This Gaara was not the same person they had grown to know. The Gaara they knew was cold and stoic. This was a different man.

Gaara drank more than any man Neji had ever seen before. They had been at it for hours and Neji and his group had given up trying to keep up with Gaara.

"Why have you come here." Gaara said to Neji, there was only four people left in the room now. Neji and Kankuro sat on one side of the table, while Deidara sat on Gaaras lap.

"I am Neji Hyuga." Neji started, "My uncle is dying, he will have died long before any of us return." Gaara nodded. He may be drunk, but he was still smarter than most of the people in the room.

"You want me to lead my clan again." Gaara said.

"Thats the gist of it." Kankuro said. "I am not ready to lead, I would not be a good leader." he said drinking the rest of the mead in his cup.

"I will have to think long and hard about this." Gaara said downing the rest of his cup in one gulp.

"I would expect no less. I have heard about what happened. My uncle has given you full power of both clans to do with as you see fit." Neji said.

Gaara thought it over. He liked the idea of leading his men back into battle, he had been trained to fight as a Sabaku, if he were to die, he would rather do it with the men raised as he was.

"Why don't you all go to your own rooms tonight, I need some time to cool my head. If I found you in the same bed as me I doubt I would be able to do much thinking." Gaara said looking at Deidara.

"I understand." Deidara said. "I am gl..." his voice was stopped as Gaara pressed his lips to his.

It felt like for the first time in almost ten years that things were okay.

Gaara pulled away and looked into those big beautiful blue eyes and Deidara stared back into his sea green eyes and Deidara slumped against his chest.

"Lead the way, I'll carry him." Gaara said.

Neji nodded and they set out to their rooms.

All three of them had their own rooms. Gaara opened the door to Deidaras and laid the blonde haired man down on his plush bed. Gaara leaned down, he assumed Deidara was asleep.

"Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you." Gaara started. "I have never stopped loving you, and the day I stop will be the day they burn my bones." He kissed Deidaras forehead and when he pulled away he found that Deidara was not asleep.

With tears in his eyes he pulled Gaara back down and hugged him. He hugged him with all the strength he had in his frail, tired body. Gaara held him as he cried.

"I am so sorry." sobbed Deidara. "I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"It is okay now." Gaara said laying his forehead on Deidara's. "In my heart you have always been there." He crashed his lips down upon Diedara's once more.

"I love you Dei." Gaara said as he stood at the door.

"I love you to Gaara." Deidara whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Gaara passed Nejis room.

"I'll do it. We leave in two days, I must rally my men and see who will follow me." Gaara said.

"Weren't you going to think about it?" Neji asked.

"If it means being by Deidaras side again I will led any army into the pits of hell if I must. I would claw my way back out to." Gaara said.

Neji couldn't help but believe the mans words. They were spoken so well he had trouble believing Gaara was a Sabaku.

Gaara walked into his room hung his sword on the rack, and stripped of his clothes. He drifted off to sleep with his blonde haired lover on his mind and his taste on his lips.

Not a few hours later he was awoke by the feeling of steel at his throat. Without opening his eyes he pulled whoever was on top of him closer making the knife cut into his flesh.

"Do it." Gaara said.

"Why do you not love me?" Naruto whispered.

Gaara opened his eyes to see Naruto straddling his hips with a knife to his throat.

"I could have given you everything you needed. I even would have welcomed being a replacement, but you never gave me a chance." Naruto cried.

"If you are going to kill me be done with it already." Gaara said.

"Are you not afraid to die?" Naruto whispered.

"What is the difference if I die now or in ten years." Gaara said looking Naruto dead in the eye. "I was dead the moment I was born. That is what it means to be a Sabaku. We were trained to go into any situation, prepared to die. knowing that should death favor us we would always have a seat at the tables of ValHalla." Gaara said.

Every clan had their beliefs, the Sabakus had clung to the way of the Vikings. Most other clans had adopted Catholicism, or Christianity, but the Sabakus were the oldest, and they believed in the ways of old.

Gaara looked into Narutos deep blue eyes and threw him from him. He grabbed his own knife from his bedside table and stood up. Naruto saw him for the first time in all his glory. This was the way Gaara Sabaku should always be seen.

Gaara stood naked with cold hard steel in his hands. The moonlight glittering off of his skin. His muscles flex and his cock though not hard now was of no small size.

Had Naruto not been sacred for his life he would have been drooling.

"I will not hurt you now." Gaara said. "But you know I rarely give second chances. I will be leaving the Bijuu, taking any man who wishes to stay in my service. You or Lee can lead the men that don't leave with me. I no longer care." Gaara finished, he set the knife down. And sat down in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Where are you going I'll fight at your side!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara waved his hand and Naruto stopped talking.

"I do not trust you to let you fight at my side, I would not led you into battle if you paid me to." Gaara said. He had always been bluntfully honest.

Naruto began crying. "Why won't you let me love you?" he sobbed.

"Because my heart has always belong to someone else." Gaara said and he stood up and walked out of the room.

The guards were not unused to seeing Gaara naked. He tended to walk the grounds at night without clothes. He walked to the bath house and there he found HIS blonde.

"I didn't expect to see you here at this hour." Gaara said. He could see he startled his lover and he lowered himself into the bubbling waters so he sat behind Deidara.

"I woke up after a few hours of sleeping." he replied leaning backing onto his redhead.

"Why I'll be damned. The same thing happened to me." Gaara said with a chuckle.

Deidara turned around and the first thing he noticed was the cut on Gaaras throat.

"What happened to you?" Deidara cried.

"I was accosted by unrequited love" Gaara said laughing. Deidara didn't know how he could laugh while bleeding from the throat, but this was Gaara.

"What do you mean?" Deidara asked after Gaara hadn't explained.

"One of my high-ranking men seemed to have quite the crush on me. He snuck into my room in the middle of the night and held a knife to my throat. He asked me why I would not let him love me, and I told him because my heart always belonged to someone else." Gaara said kissing the blushing blonde.

The two sat in the tub like that for some time. They watched the sun come up through the window and the Gaara hadn't felt complete for so long he had forgotten what it was like.

Gaara noticed that Deidara had fallen asleep with his head under Gaara's chin. He smiled and lifted him up, wrapped him up in a towel, and carried him back to his room. He laid Dei down on his bed and climbed in after him. He laid on his back and felt Deidara pull himself closer until he was almost on top of him.

Gaara smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaara awoke to an empty bed. He got up and opened up this dresser. He pulled out a red cloth shirt, black cloth pants, and a long dark red leather trench coat. He strapped Dei to his back and walked out of the room.

He found Neji and his men, including Deidara, who blushed when he saw the large red-head walk into the room, sitting at one of the tables eating breakfast.

"Sorry I had to steal your lover." Neji said.

"No need to apologize, just know that when I come to power he will be mine." Gaara responded.

Neji nodded as if it was already a given.

"So we set out tomorrow?" he asked Gaara.

"I have recalled all my men in the field, they will be coming in throughout the day and I will return to the Sabaku clan in force. These men have fought, and bled with me, I trust them with my life." Gaara said.

"Good. We must return soon, If the Uchihas attack while we are gone I don't know how long the clan will last." he said.

"Has the clan really fallen that far in my absence?" Gaara asked.

"Sadly, with my uncles failing health, and Kankuros and my own failed attempt at leadership our armies have fallen into disarray and are not well-trained. The Sabaku troops fight well, but without proper leadership they fall in large numbers to the Uzumaki men the Uchihas lead." Neji explained.

"Well we will see how they like fighting Sabaku troops led by a true warlord." Deidara said looking dreamily at Gaaa, who smiled back at his lover.

"We shall see indeed my love. We shall see indeed." was all Gaara had to say.

The day drew on and thousands of men filled the hall.

"Men. I will be leaving the Bijuu in the hands of Naruto and Lee." Gaara started. "Any of you willing to fight for me may follow, but this is my fight. A fight I was not able to finish, now I will be returning to lead my clan. Any who follow will be given high-ranking positions within the military of the Sabaku clan." Gaara finished and stepped down from his throne like seat.

The next day they had almost a hundred men following them through the woods to ge back to the clans campsite.

It had taken less time to go back than it had to get there. The way to the Bijuu camp had been uphill, making the downhill way back much easier.

* * *

Itachi led the attack on the Sabaku troops. They had been able to set up camp on the beach and were battering back the Sabaku troops, and slaying Hyuga troops as if they were startled rabbits.

On the horizon Itachi saw it.

Gaara Sabaku.

Itachi had known fear one time in his life, and that was when a 13-year-old Gaara Sabaku had come to his village after a peace treaty had failed between the Sabaku and Uchiha and he butchered his family as if they were mere rodents.

Gaara lead a platoon of men a hundred strong, Itachi recognized their armor right away, they were Bijuu men. The Sabakus had gone and hired a man they exiled to fight a war that he had no part in.

"Gaara Sabaku, it has been a long time. Too long in fact." Itachi said as he cut down a Hyuga troop.

"Oh Itachi, when will you learn, you can never measure up to your father, but I killed him so I would love to see if you can do what he failed." Gaara smiled evilly, this was where he belonged. Fighting for his people.

He cared not for politics, but he had always cared for the greater good of the people who made up his clan.

Gaara drew Dei from his back and struck out. His sword clashed against Itachis and the two began dueling.

Itachi found himself littered with cuts and bruises from Gaaras strikes, but the red-head himself was unharmed. He managed to avoid every blow that came close, and Itachi was growing tired, where Gaara seemed to have endless stamina.

"How do you do it you bastard?" Itachi asked.

"I was born in a time when being a Sabaku meant something." Gaara spoke without skipping a beat in their fight.

With Gaara and his mens entrance in this fight they had begun overwhelming the Uchiha forces.

Gaara had pushed them back until their backs were against the water. Many Uchihas and Uzumakis lay dead in the water as Gaara and Itachi continued their fight.

"You do seem to have improved since last we fought." Gaara said. "But if you think its enough to actually beat me well you are sadly mistaken."

Gaara ducked a blow that should have cleaved him in half and threw a handful of sand into the Uchihas face. Itachi stumbled backwards and fell into the water. He looked up at Gaara with wide eyes, he would never have expected Gaara to fight dirty.

"There is no such thing as dirty fighters, there are only those who live, and those who die." Gaara said as he drove his bastard sword deep into Itachis chest.

The fight was not over, but with the loss of their leader the Uchiha led Uzumaki men pulled back to the long boats and retreated back to the other side of the bay.

There were a hundred dead Sabaku soldiers, and more than double that of Hyuga men. Gaara former Bijuu soldiers took the least amount of casualties, losing less than twenty men.

Neji had watched wide-eyed as Gaara picked up Itachis dead body and carry it over to a pyre he had made himself.

"Why give him the same right you give the rest of your troops?" Neji asked.

"because he was a man, and he deserves to be laid to rest like one." Gaara explained.

Gaara could see Neji still didn't understand.

"You see Neji, the dead all deserve respect. I will send an emissary to the Uchihas and allow them to collect their dead." Gaara finished hoping Neji understood.

"Would they allow the same for us." Neji asked.

"Finally, you get it, that is what separates us from them my young friend. That is what separates us from them." Gaara said looking across the bay.

* * *

Gaara walked into his tent to be met with a flurry of kisses from his blonde haired lover.

"I was worried.." Deidara whispered into his neck.

"You need not ever worry." Gaara said. "I will always return right here to you."

Deidara blushed and hid his face in the crook of Gaaras neck.

"I wish to take you." Gaara said, his hot breath ghosting over the shell of his blonde lovers ear.

"Than what are you waiting for?" Deidara said

Gaara began stipped himself of his armor. He looked at Deidara and smirked. He walked out of the tent and threw his sword down into the sand that surrounded his tent. It was Gaara Sabaku's signal for Do-Not-Enter and every Sabaku knew of it.

Gaara walked back into his tent to find Deidara now naked laying on his bed. Gaara stalked the blonde like a lion would his prey. Deidara watched his hungry sea green eyes as he stalked closer and closer to the bed until he found himself in between his legs.

Gaara spread Deidara's legs and fitted himself in a space he knew all too well, though he hadn't visited in quite some time, he would have to reacquaint himself.

He grabbed ahold of Deidara's hard member and began stroking as he slipping a finger inside of his blonde lover in preparation of what was to come. Deidara moaned wantonly under him and Gaaras lips crashed down on his muffling the sounds.

As much as he loved hearing the noises his lover made during their love-making he loved the feeling of his lips even more.

He leaned back up and pulled his fingers out and dipped them in the lavender oil that he kept by his bed. He had always liked the smell, but now it had a new purpose. He spread it over his own engorged member, which Deidara had forgotten just how big it was.

Gaara had the biggest cock in all of the Sabaku clan, and Deidara would never forget it again.

He slipped inside of his blonde lover and he slowly filled him up as he placed his hand on Deidara's cheek. This was what he had been missing for so long. Neither had been with another in ten years, so they wanted to make this last as long as they could.

* * *

Neji was going to try to talk to Gaara some more as he walked up to his tent and found Gaaras sword in the sand.

"STOPP!" one of the men near the tent shouted. He was an old man now, but when he was younger he rode with a young Gaara Sabaku into war many times.

"What is the meaning of this?" Neji demanded. "I must speak to Gaara now."

The old man chuckled, "Even if the camp was being invaded again you wouldn't be able to get Gaara out of that tent." the man said with a sly smile that had completely gone over Nejis head.

"And just why..." The rest of his sentence could not be heard over Deidara's screaming as Gaara pounded into him, hitting the soft bundle of nerves with pinpoint accuracy.

"That is why." the old man said.

Neji's face turned paler than usual and he hightailed it out of there as fast as his tired legs would carry him.

Gaara hit that stop on every stroke without fail and Deidara screamed every time.

"GAAAARRAA!" he screamed as he came violently, his seed getting on his own chest as well as Gaaras.

Gaara felt Deidara clench up every muscle as he orgasmed and continued to pound into that tight, wet heat until he could no longer keep his own rhythm and he exploded deep inside of his lover.

"It was every bit as good as I remember it." Deidara said, feeling like every care in the world was now gone. His body laying on top of Gaaras.

"It was even better." Gaara replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**There will be one more chapter after this. A wrap up. it will more than likely be the last of this Fic. Hope you all enjoyed reading this. **

* * *

"You do not help us my old friend I fear we will not win this war." Minato said to the shadowy figure standing in his tent.

So far this man had stayed out of battle, but now with the return of Gaara Sabaku; Minato needed his best man.

"We need you now more than ever." Minato pleaded once more.

"I have told you. I bend my knee to no man." the man responded walking into the light. A katana resting on his hip.

"I'm not asking you to bend your knee! Im asking you to fight!" Minato screamed back.

"I will think. I always wondered what it would be like crossing blades with Gaara Sabaku." The voice said.

"Please Pein, we need you out there." Minato said leaving the room.

Gaara stood at the opening of his tent and looked out over the Sabaku barracks. It felt nice to be home. The Bijuu camp never felt like his home, but this, this feels right. With Deidara asleep on his bed he walked outside in nothing but a pair of cloth pants. His crimson hair blowing slightly in the breeze.

He walked to yesterdays battlefield to watch the Uchiha and Uzumaki men collect their dead. They looked at the redhead and he glared back at them.

"Demon!"

"murderer!"

The Uzumaki men shouted these things and many more. They were lucky he had left Dei back in his tent. So he looked at the fully armored men carrying away their dead. He walked over to the edge of the beach where he had killed Itachi.

Gaara stood at the beach and thought back to that last bloody battle. Images of Gaara piercing Itachis chest flooded his mind. He felt hands encircle him from behind and immediately relaxed. He knew those hands anywhere.

"I didn't want to wake you." Gaara said.

"I wouldn't have minded if your face was the first thing I saw." Deidara whispered into the redhead's ear.

Gaara leaned back into Deidara, the blonde may not be as muscular but Gaara was only a few inches taller than him. He felt Deidara's arms wrap around his neck and spin him around so that they were face to face.

Deidara kissed him with everything he had knowing full well that at any point from now Gaara could die. That was the price paid for this kind of life.

Gaara lifted Deidara up with his hands on the blond mans firm ass, and now those seductively smooth and incredibly sexy legs were wrapped around his waist.

The two went at it like dogs in heat all morning.

A few hours later they all found themselves in Hiashi Hyugas tent. The old man was not long for this world.

"Gaara, I am sorry for what we, what I, did to you." Hiashi coughed out.

"It does not matter now. You ran the Sabaku troops into the ground, no leadership is a costly toll on my brothers." Gaara said. His voice was not hostile, but it was to even, everyone could tell he was tense from just being in the same room as the man who had him exiled.

"That was my mistake, I should not have tried to wrest the military power from your hands." Hiashi said.

"Well at least we can both agree on that." Gaara said.

Not long after that Hiashi Hyuga passed on from the world, knowing that Gaara Sabaku was back and leading Sabaku and Hyuga troops into battle, should their enemies return.

There were rumors going around that the Uchiha didn't want to send anymore troops after losing Itachi.

Gaara never put stock in rumors.

Gaara sat on the beach and watched the sun set.

"It's a nice night." Neji said sitting down next to Gaara.

"That it is." Gaara said.

"Its weird, he's gone, but it feels like he'll always be around." Neji said looking up into the sky.

"I wouldn't know." Gaara said looking over at the younger man. "I hated the man."

"Didn't you feel like that when your father died?" Neji asked.

Gaara laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Neji asked.

"Did my younger brother not tell you?" Gaara said. "I killed our father. That is how I rose through the ranks so quickly. I beat the man down in front of everyone in the clan and like a weakling he was he begged for me to kill him. I did. I figured that was the least I could do for the bastard."

That was the most Neji had ever heard Gaara speak, and maybe the most brutal thing he had ever heard about anyone doing.

"Well my uncle wasn't weak, just an old man." Neji said, "In his youth it was said he was a hard man."

Gaara laughed.

"I am a hard man Neji, I kill people, you don't understand what it is to kill men until you find yourself alone in an enemy camp filled with all the men you killed." Gaara said looking at Neji. "I've gotten men killed under my command, but I've killed even more."

Here Neji was, mourning his dead uncle, and having a conversation with a war lord.

Gaara looked off into the distance and then he saw it.

A ship with a black sail, followed by two ships with white sails.

"Go, get the men now! I will hold them off." Gaara shouted. Neji froze and Gaara punched him. "GO NOW!" he yelled as he watched the ships land on the beach.

Men poured out of the ships. Thats when he came out.

"Pein." Gaara hissed.

"It has been some time hasn't it my old friend how is the boy doing?" Pein said. His voice showed he was clearly amused.

"He's running the Bijju now." Gaara said. "He made a few passes on me, but he had waited until Deidara showed up."

"Well I feel bad for the kid now. If I would have known you wouldn't fuck him I'd have done it once more before I shipped him off with you." Pein smirked.

Gaara and Naruto were very close for a time. He had been captured by Uzumaki men and he had killed everyone in the camp. Other than Pein and Naruto. Pein was Naruto's father's brother.

"You are a sick man Pein. How can you do that to your own flesh and blood." Gaara said. Vikings should never lay with their kin.

"You and your old gods." Pein said.

"My old gods have never lead me astray." Gaara said drawing Dei from his back. The bastard sword was far too long even for the six-foot five monster of a man to carry on his hip.

"Your old gods will be your undoing." Pein said as he drew his katanas and lunged at Gaara.

The two fought and everyone could quickly tell that they were equals. The Uzumaki men were even more afraid of Gaara now. They had grown up hearing that Pein would beat Gaara easily.

By the time Neji and Kankuro had rallied the troops and gotten back to the beach they had stopped to watch the fight between Gaara and Pein.

Reality struck Neji hard as he watched as Pein cut off Gaaras right hand. They may not win this fight after all.

Gaara dropped his sword and fell to his knees.

"So this is how it ends for the mighty Gaara." Pein sneered.

"No." Gaara coughed. "It's not my end but yours." and grabbed the dagger in the back of his belt. He drove it through the bottom of Peins chin and everyone watched as Pein fell without a sound.

No one moved. You could have heard a pin drop. Gaara gripped his sword with one hand and found he could still fight. He was glad that his left hand was his dominate hand.

"You may leave now and you will not be pursued." Gaara said to the Uzumaki men. "But heed my words. If you fight now, I will destroy you."

The men hung their heads and quickly got back on their ships.

"I never thought this battle would be won that easily." Neji said.

"Speak for yourself Hyuga." Gaara spat. "I lost a fucking hand."


End file.
